Life Sentence
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: In prison Kaname meets a man who could be the key to his freedom and his heart but who is this mysterious silver haired man… M rated This story is AU and a little OCC no Vampires and it will be Yaoi so yeah don't like don't read :) all the boy's will be included none of the girls sorry Yuki, Ruka, Rima, Seiren and Yoir fans. Ah please enjoy and R&R ... NO FLAMES
1. Summary?

**Life Sentence**

**Okay so here it is I have this idea in my head and I really want to write it please read the Summary and tell me what you guys think; Should I write it? if so leave me your answer in a Review. Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Summary: **Okay so this story is totally **AU** there are **NO VAMPIRES **sorry guys but it is worth reading I promise. Okay so Kaname Kuran was the son of the wealthiest man in the world Haruka Kuran; and his beautiful wife Juri Kuran they were loved by all their children Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran were also well respected. But no one knew of their dark secret the Kuran's were supposed to be the perfect family with the perfect parents and the perfect children oh how they weren't.

Yuki was spoilt and basically a whore sleeping with everyone she could find; Haruka drank heavily and beat Juri who was a meth addict; Kaname the only one who wasn't slowly going down the drain was the one holding them all together until his father found out he was Gay and then his life took a plunge into the dark. He was convicted of Murder and sent to Cross state Prison where he must serve his life sentence for murdering his mother Juri supposedly.

This Fanfic is a Kaname and Zero Yaoi but there will be other couples; I needed other prisoners so I brought in the Night class and Kaito to be the other's there all slightly OCC but I think it alright I hope you don't mind. There are none of the girl Vampire's included as prisoners sorry everyone who loved them :(

In prison Kaname meets a man who could be the key to his freedom and his heart but who is this mysterious silver haired man…..

**Okay there you go there's the summary please tell me if you would like me to continue :) and just to tell you this is Yaoi Kaname and Zero but its a ZEKA so that (Zero - Seme) (Kaname - Uke) I actually prefer it the other way around personally but I thought personally Zero would handle prison better so yeah :) please tell me if I should continue :) thanks byeeeeeee **

**WARNING= Will contain Rape, Violence, Gore, Blood, Carnage, Swearing and other Profanities None too graphic rape because it makes me sick to write it.**


	2. I Sentence Thee

**Chapter One: I Sentence Thee.**

Kaname stood in a plain grey room in the back of the court house; his verdict was about to be read and would decide his fate; whether or not he will be going to prison or not.

A stab reverberated through his heart as he thought of the reason he was standing here right now; his mother was dead and all because of his bastard of a father and evil sister. Kaname was convicted of murder is own mother it's absurd he loved his mother she was the only one though.

A loud rattling was heard as the door to his temporary cell was unlocked and a guard with sad dark eyes appeared "Come on lad there ready for you" he said quietly.

Kaname nodded and walked with him his hands were cuffed as were his feet since he was a 'Murderer' and couldn't be trusted; upon entering the court room his eyes fell upon a black clad Yuki and Haruka he wouldn't call him father any more not after this.

Haruka was watching with hate filled eyes and Yuki was faking being teary; Kaname walked into his stand and stood quietly as he waited for his fate.

"Jury what is your verdict" the Judge an elderly man with pitchy eyes asked.

The Jury Forman stood up and cleared his throat "We find Kaname Kuran Guilty of first degree murder" he announced.

Kaname's heart clenched painfully no Haruka had won no he was going to prison and he didn't even do it. He struggled to keep the tears that threatened to fall in his eyes; but eventually won and plastered a fake passive mask on his face.

"Therefore Kaname Kuran you are sentenced to Life in Cross State Prison for the dangerous and murderous" the Judge announced and banged his gavel.

As Kaname heard that bang the entirety of the situation hit him and he blinked blankly at Haruka who was smirking behind his bangs; while Yuki was hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Kaname was pulled away into the back room then put through transfer and into a Prison bus. With a sigh Kaname resigned him-self to his knew life and supposed he could just live quietly as a Prisoner… or so he hoped.

**Okay so heres the first Chapter finally :) lol PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. First Day in Hell

**Chapter Two: First Day in Hell.**

At arriving at the prison Kaname felt his heart constrict he wouldn't be able to deal with this no way he would so totally die.

He was pulled into a grey room by a guard with black/brown hair and an eye patch he was told to strip which he hated but did so anyway and then given an old orange jumpsuit and a pair of sneaker's as well as boxers.

"Okay once you finished dressing we'll go and see the warden" the gruff guard explained.

Kaname nodded staying quiet and just following directions; he walked down the corridors seeing bard cells in rows with eyes peering out from behind them "Hey there sweetie" a deep voice called out form one of the darkened cells. Kaname flinched slightly he saw a man with long dark black/brown hair peer out form the cell licking his lips "Aren't you pretty" the man continued.

The Guard hit the cell with his fist "Shut it Rido" he hissed pulling Kaname with him.

Kaname followed glad to get away from the creepy man in the cell named Rido; once arriving at the Warden's office he was led in and sat down. A man with shoulder length blond/brown hair sat behind the desk glasses over his caramel coloured eyes and he was smiling not a sadistic smile a genuine cheery happy smile.

"Hello there Kaname-Kun" he said with another smile.

The guard who escorted Kaname here stood behind the Warden almost as if he was guarding him and him only; he watched Kaname as if he was a threat to the Warden.

"Hello Sir" Kaname said quietly.

The man beamed "You can call me Warden Cross" he explained; Kaname didn't reply merely looked at his hands and listened "Okay well you were put in here for a rather terrible crime so where going to be putting you on level A that's the highest level where the most dangerous criminals in the prison are" he added as Kaname gulped.

Kaname nodded "Put him in with Prisoner 1049" he added with a glance to the guard behind him.

The one eyes guard nodded and strode over to the door gesturing for Kaname to follow which he did without protest. They walked for a while before arriving at a cell and he was told to get in then the handcuffs were removed and he was left in a dark cell alone or so he thought….

"Hey there" a voice floated into his ears.

Kaname turned around swiftly scanning the cell until he saw the figure stood against the wall one foot up the other supporting his weight; a cigarette hung between his lips as black wavy hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"Hi" Kaname replied quietly.

The man chuckled and stepped forward "The Names Kaito" the said with a smirk.

"Kaname Kuran" Kaname replied shaking the man's outstretched hand hesitantly.

The man nodded "What did you do to end up in here" Kaito asked.

Kaname shrugged "I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled looking away.

The other nodded and went back to his bed; tapping slowly on the edge of the bed with his lighter "Would you fucking cut out the fucking tapping" a deep voice rumbled from beside them.

Looking around he saw a tall man appear next to the bars leaning on them with a bored look on his tanned face; "Why should I Kain" Kaito growled.

Another face appeared next to the tall bored looking guy Kaname now knew was called Kain; he was smaller about Kaname's height and build with bright blond hair and icy blue eyes he was leaning casually on the taller man.

"Because you fucking annoying us dipshit" the small blond hissed in a light feathery like voice.

Kaito growled and seem to bite back a retort and just stopped; the blond smiled in triumph and poked the taller in the arm; the tall orange haired man looked down lazily "What is it Hanabusa" he asked.

"Im bored" the littler one whined.

"You wouldn't be bored if you were in here with me" another voice said with a chuckled.

The blond rolled his eyes "No thanks Shiki" he replied.

A small man with maroon coloured hair appeared looking completely monotone from another cell "Aw Aido ever the tease" he drawled chewing on something.

Aido rolled his eyes again "Takuma control him" he scolded.

A taller blond appeared next to the marron haired man with bright emerald eyes and was smiling brightly "I have never been able to before what makes you think I could now" he said to the smaller blond.

Aido chuckled "So who's the new guy" he said gesturing towards Kaname.

Kaname winced he had been hoping they would just ignore him "His names Kaname Kuran" Kaito pipped up.

Aido scowled at him "Thanks Dope" he hissed then brightened "Hi there im Aido Hanabusa" he said with a cute head tilt.

"Hello im Kaname" Kaname replied reaching out and shaking Aido's hand.

Kain surveyed the new guy he didn't look like a threat towards Aido so he must be okay "Im Akatsuki Kain" he said in a bored tone.

Kaname nodded "Please to meet you".

"Im Shiki Senri" the maroon haired man spoke.

Kaname nodded "Im Takuma Ichijo" the blond with happy emerald eyes said with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Kaname responded politely.

A low growl was heard from the furthest cell it was also the darkest you couldn't see anything in there "It's lovely to hear you all having fun but some of us are trying to sleep" a deep rumbling voice made everyone freeze.

"Who's that" Kaname whispered to Aido.

Aido smiled weakly and shuffled closer to Kain who wrapped an arm around the small blonds shoulder's Kaito's eyes narrowed at this "That's Zero Kiryu" Aido whispered back.

A low chuckled was heard from the direction of the man; and slowly a well built and tall frame appeared still not showing its face "Yeah im Zero Kiryu it's great to meet you" he drawled in amusement.

Kaname gulped "Hi" he muttered quietly.

"So you're the new guy" the man's hidden eyes seemed to scan Kaname as if sizing him up "You don't look like much I heard you were put in here for first degree Murder".

Kaname flinched "yeah I was" he mumbled.

"WHAT" Aido exclaimed "You're a Murderer" he asked wide eyed.

Kaname sighed and shook his head "No im just here because I was charged with Murder" he insisted.

Kain and Aido looked at each-other "Were bank robbers" Aido said as if it was just a natural thing to bring up in conversation.

"Im a Bank robber you're a thief Hanabusa" Kain said.

Aido nodded "yeah that's true".

Kaname nodded "Okay" he said.

"Were Con men" Shiki piped up gesturing towards him-self and Takuma "Grifters is the correct term though" he added.

Takuma nodded "Yeah" he agreed.

"What are you in here for" Kaname asked Kaito.

Kaito smirked "I was the right hand in a gang called the Bloody Rose's but I was caught on a police raid" he said casually.

"So you're saying your innocent" came another voice.

Kaname nodded; as he watched the same man who had been talking to him before appear Rido was his name "Huh only one person in this prison has ever claimed he was innocent; Hey Kiryu looks like you got a new friend" Rido mocked.

Kaname's eyes snapped back to where the voice of this mysterious Kiryu had come from; his breath caught in his throat as he saw the man emerge from the shadows he had stunning silver hair that sat around his face framing it perfectly; and piercing lilac eyes that could turn you blood to ice if you looked at them to long.

"I am Innocent" Kiryu insisted.

Rido snorted "Yeah I forgot it was you twin" he drawled obviously amused.

Kiryu growled "Why do you say you're innocent" he asked turning to Kaname his scowl and glare still in place.

"Because I am" was Kaname's simple answer "I would never have murdered my Mother it was Haruka" he added.

Kiryu stepped forward leaning as far forward as possible "You were accused of killing your Mother" he asked.

Kaname nodded "Yes but it wasn't me it was Haruka and Yuki" he said desperate for someone to believe him.

"I was accused of killing my Mother as well" he said lowly "And my Father" he added "But I didn't do it" he said staring into Kaname's brown eyes.

Kaname nodded "Who did it then" he asked.

"My Twin brother Ichiru" Zero said; Kaname hadn't noticed before now but he had begun to lean forward as well so now their faces were barely five inches away from each-other.

Kaname nodded "I believe you" he whispered.

Zero's eyes flickered with a small seeping amount of joy but as quickly as it came it was gone "And I believe you" he muttered back.

Kaname nodded once again "Oh what bullshit" Rido snorted "Your both murders get over it you did it and now you're paying for it" he added.

Zero growled angrily "Shut it Rido" he hissed storming back over to his bed and collapsing back into the darkness.

Kaname leant back and sat down on his bunk he was the bottom bunk 'not that he cared' and laid down wishing for this day to be over already wishing that when he woke up everything would be back to normal and his Mother would be alive his Father would be working and Yuki would be partying and Kaname could just read.

**Hope people are still reading :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Under The Protection Of Zero

**Chapter Two: Under the Protection of Zero.**

Kaname awoke early that morning to a loud banging on the cell door; he washed his face and followed the line of Prisoner's into the cafeteria after collecting his breakfast he scanned the room to try and find a deserted table he could sit at just to stay out of the way…. No luck every table had a group sitting at it.

Rido smirked and beckoned him over; Kaname cringed and looked elsewhere he didn't want to be anywhere near that man.

Kaname's eyes came to rest on a table of familiar faces; Aido and Kain as well as Takuma and Shiki and of course right in the middle was Zero Kiryu; he locked eyes with the scary man and was surprised when he saw Zero shuffle over and indicate with his eyes that Kaname could sit with him.

With one last glance at Rido and his smirking face patting the seat and licking his lips he walked over to Zero; sitting down quietly next to the tall pale man he mumbled a "Thanks" and started to eat.

Aido, Kain and Takuma looked surprised that their boss had let the new guy sit with him; Shiki looked…. Monotone as usual I wish I could tell at least what he was feeling.

"So Kaname do you smoke" Aido asked.

Kaname shook his head "No I don't".

"How about Pocky do you eat Pocky" Shiki asked.

Kaname shrugged "Sometimes with my sister; why" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like Pocky" was Shiki's answer.

Takuma smiled at Shiki; Aido rolled his eyes Kain looked bored as usual; Zero looked normal with his glare in place "He just wants to know if you going to a new customer" he said gruffly.

"Customer" Kaname asked.

Aido nodded "Yes im the trader in here" he lowered his voice " I can get ya things that you wouldn't normally get; we can trade cigarette's I get Shiki's Pocky for him all sorts so if there is something you simply cannot live without tell me and I'll see if I can get it".

Kaname nodded "Oh okay; uh there isn't really anything I want; they do have a library here right".

Aido nodded "yeah".'

"Then I think I'll be okay" Kaname mumbled looking back down at the tray of revolting looking food on the table.

Zero watched the new guy; he was a strange one most defiantly cute no wonder he had caught Rido's eye; "You should eat at least something" he mumbled.

Kaname looked up startled that Zero had spoken and then back at his tray "I know it's just" he didn't finish his sentence merely stared at the plate.

"It's better if you put salt in it" Aido said while pouring his packet of salt into some sort of white mush.

Kaname nodded and poured his salt packet into the white mush like Aido did; then took a bite and crinkled his nose in distaste; Zero rolled his eyes and grabbed his salt packet throwing it at Kaname "Put this in there".

Kaname looked up startled again "Oh uh t thanks" he stuttered pouring in the second packet of salt; after tasting it 'well at least its edible now' he thought continuing to eat his food.'

That's when he noticed it everyone was staring at him 'except Zero' "Uh what" he asked quietly fidgeting with his thumbs.

"You are something else" Aido said eyeing him.

Kaname tilted his head to the side and gave him a confused look "Leave him alone guys" Zero murmured.

And they did they continued with their meals; Kaname looked over at Zero to see him watching Rido who was glaring at him for having Kaname sit with him.

"Alright inmates Level A shower day" the guard announced at the end of lunch; Kaname gulped 'well this is going to be bad' he thought as he followed everyone.

Once inside the shower room everyone was in towel's Kain and Aido seemed to have a spot already chosen and went straight to it; as did Shiki and Takuma.

Kaname just went to the corner and tried to shower as quickly as possible and stay under the radar of Rido and his creepy friends. A large rough pair of hands suddenly wrapped around Kaname's waist making him flinch and gasp in surprise.

"Calm down" a familiar low rough voice murmured in his ear.

Turning his head slightly he saw the blank face of Zero "W what are y you d doing" Kaname stuttered hoping to god that the angry looking man didn't want 'that'.

Zero rolled his eyes "Calm down" he repeated "Rido was eyeing you so im just blocking his view; I highly doubt he wants to see my ass".

Kaname peaked over Zero's shoulder to see Rido had been staring at him but now he saw Zero he was looking away with an angry glare at the silver haired man's back.

"Oh o okay" Kaname stuttered.

Zero's hands moved ever so slightly over the soft skin on Kaname's sides making him shiver at the tingling sensation it sent up his spine.

"So uh what are you uh helping me" Kaname asked quietly and nervously.

Zero removed his hands much to Kaname's dismay and he started to wash his hair; but stayed blocking Kaname's much smaller more delicate figure from view.

Zero shrugged "You're the first one to believe I was innocent".

"Yes well you believed me; Why?" Kaname asked.

Zero sighed and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist again pulling the petite brunette to his chest; Kaname was half relived half disappointed to feel Zero had a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"You're no Murderer" he mumbled in Kaname soft, damp hair.

Kaname smiled and leant back against Zero's chest basking in the warm comforting touch; "Kiryu get off him" it was Yagari's voice.

Zero sighed and released the brunette form his grasp turning to face Yagari "Yes Uncle" he said with a smirk.

Yagari frowned "I told you not to call me that" he insisted.

"Why you are my Uncle" Zero insisted back.

Yagari rolled his good eye "Shut it Nephew".

Zero smirked in triumph "I win" he drawled amusement clear in his voice.

"I don't care just stop touching him" Yagari said pointing at a blushing Kaname.

Zero rolled his eyes again "I wasn't doing anything" he mumbled.

"Yeah I totally believe that Perverted Nephew" Yagari snorted.

"Yeah im the Perverted one" he mumbled "You're the one sleeping with the Warden".

Yagari blushed and looked around making sure no one had heard "Shhh don't say it so loud" he insisted.

"Why not everyone knows" Zero retorted.

Yagari huffed "No more" he instructed turning and striding away.

Zero smiled and turned back to Kaname "That's Yagari Toga my Uncle".

"So I take it he believes you as well" Kaname asked.

Zero nodded "Yeah he was there that night; he knows it was Ichiru".

"How did you end up in here then" Kaname asked gently.

Zero sighed and rubbed his temples "Ichiru and I are identical twins so Yagari's testimony was useless" Zero explained.

Kaname nodded wrapping a towel around his waist and following Zero and the group into the locker rooms. After dressing they were escorted back to the cafeteria for lunch.

Kaname sat with Zero, Kain, Aido, Shiki and Takuma once again.

"So does this mean that the new guys under your protection Kiryu" Rido snarled.

Zero smirked and raised an eyebrow "Yeah".

Rido growled angrily and stepped forward a few steps; Zero stood Kain by his side and Rido left cursing.

Kaname blinked a few times letting the words sink in "Protection" he asked confused.

"Yeah as long as your under Zero's protection the other inmates wont dare touch you; were all under Zero's protection" Aido explained.

"No Kain is under my protection your just an add on" Zero retorted.

"Meany" Aido pouted.

Zero smirked "Kidding Aido".

Aido grinned; Kain rolled his eyes, Takuma giggled and Shiki was monotone as usual.

"So I take it you pretty well known in here" Shiki said.

Kaname looked up at him surprised "Um what do you mean" he asked shakily.

"Your name Kaname Kuran; oldest child of Haruka Kuran richest man alive" Shiki explained monotonously.

Kaname sweat dropped "You're that Kuran" Aido exclaimed loudly.

Nodding Kaname sighed "Yes I am Kaname Kuran son of Haruka and Juri Kuran and big brother of Yuki Kuran".

"I slept with her" Shiki said boredly.

Kaname rolled his eyes "So everyone has" he mumbled.

Aido laughed "You slept with a girl" he asked Shiki.

"Yes it wasn't the first time" he answered bluntly.

"So you've slept with more than one girl" Aido asked.

Shiki nodded "Yes all together I couldn't count how many; but the main one was Rima, and Takuma has slept with Rima as well".

"Yeah I Miss Rima" Takuma said dreamily.

Shiki nodded "yeah she's Married now" he said.

Takuma nodded "Yeah to a lovely woman named Ruka".

Aido was seriously confused "Who the hell is Rima" he asked.

Takuma grinned; Shiki smirked.

"Rima was a Grifter like us" Shiki explained.

Takuma nodded "We were a team; Rima was our inside girl I was the roper and Shiki was the one who handled the funds, costumes and other things we needed.

"A fixer" Shiki supplied.

"Anyway we were a team in the field and in bed" Takuma explained.

Everyone just stared as the words sunk in "YOU GUYS WERE A THREESOME" Aido shouted.

Shiki and Takuma nodded "Yep we were all living and loving; until we got busted; now we are together in here and Rima got married" Shiki explained.

"Okay so your two Gay guys who slept with a chick names Rima who is now married to a woman named Ruka and is now gay as well" Aido asked trying to understand.

Shiki and Takuma nodded.

"Oh my god; there are some strange stories in this prison" Kain mumbled.

Shiki raised an eyebrow "What's your story then Kain and Aido" he asked.

Aido blanched "Oh uh it's not that good" he said nervously.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
